I Love You, Whatever You Are
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Hening sejenak. Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang, benarkah ini keputusan yang ingin dia ambil. ## COMPLETE.
1. Trailer

**-editing-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hyuuzu-chan presents her 'so-and-so much' fic:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I Love You, Whatever You Are**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T for the rated**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Romance**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A little of YURI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**And straight for main story**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Non YAOI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**With the main character are:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haruno Sakura**

"**Aku harus sembuh. Aku tidak mau begini terus."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"**Kenapa aku harus menolong gadis itu dengan ****pura-pura mencintainya, Kaa-san?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Karin**

"**Sakura, kau takkan pernah bisa sembuh. Aku ingin kita hidup bersama seperti dulu."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The main pairs are:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SasuSaku**

"**Aku Sasuke. Kau?"**

"**Haruno Sakura."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SakuKarin/KarinSaku**

"**Sakura, kau tahu, aku dari dulu mencintaimu."**

"**Aku tahu tapi....."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**And the other pairs**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry for:**

**Sakura's fans**

**Karin's fans**

**I'm really sorry for you all**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**May be you will like it**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for reading**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**And don't forget to review it**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A little editing from Itsuka Nakamura**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**See you later**

O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-

A/N:

Ini trailernya di edit. Yang jeli pasti tahu dibagian mana. Itu loh...... dibagian ada Sasuke ngomong "Kenapa aku harus menolong gadis itu dengan pura-pura mencintainya, ayah?" diganti sama "Kenapa aku harus menolong gadis itu dengan pura-pura mencintainya, Kaa-san?"

Ya….. ada alasannya. Wuahahahaha (dibacok)

Habis itu bagian yang aku bilang 'kalau tidak suka akan kuhapus' itu juga dihilangkan. Toh sekarang ku apdet! Hehe^^

Baca chappie duanya ya……

^.^ V


	2. Cinta Terlarang

Balas ripyu dulu ah! Yang gak pake login... Kalau yang login udah Hyuu bales lho! Tuh ada di e-mail masing-masing hehe^^

**Kaoru ajah:** Wah... arigatou ya.... Ini apdetannya.

**Dilia males log in: **Aku sebenarnya juga (sangat) gak suka yuri senpai, tapi apa mau dikatalah... idenya Cuma keluar buat ini. Hehe^^ Ini apdetannya. Arigatou udah RnR^^

**Miaow!: **Arigatou dibilang keren... Cara publish fanfic? Kamu harus punya account dulu di ffn.... Masuk ke publish (yang kotaknya disamping settings) taatin dulu guidelinesnya, upload dulu ceritanya, terus new story.... Ikutin ajah.... Kalau kurang jelas tanya aja sama author yang lain... Hyuu kan GaJe orangnya! Ditunggu lho fic-fic-nya.... Arigatou yah udah RnR^^

Yah...... selesai juga. Minna, ini dia apdetannya! Gomennasai lama... soalnya Hyuu banyak ulangan, sampai stres deh^^

Summary: Kin benar-benar penasaran. "Hubungan terlarang? Maksudmu..... yuri?" Chap. 2 update! OOC, AU, sedikit yuri

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya sekolah, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar Hyuu bener2 gax modal), tapi 'I Love You, Whatever You Are' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, yuri

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Love You, Whatever You Are

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke belum keluar di chapter ini)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2****: Cinta Terlarang**

Pagi hari di musim semi yang cerah. Bunga sakura yang wangi di mana-mana. Yah, sakura. Seperti nama gadis yang masih polos itu.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu!"

"Iya Sakura-chan. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah barunya. Ya. Mulai hari ini dia resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di Iwa Koto-Gakko (setingkat SMA) kelas 10.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengayuh sepeda sambil bersenandung. Mulutnya tak henti-henti menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Dia juga membayangkan keadaan sekolah barunya nanti. _Seperti apa ya teman-temanku kelak? Kira-kira mereka baik tidak ya?_

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata hendak menyeberang jalan. Sakura terkejut dan membanting stang sepeda ke arah kanan sehingga terjatuh dengan sukses. Sakura meringis menahan sakit karena sepedanya menimpa tubuh kecilnya, sementara gadis yang hendak ditabraknya tadi terkejut dan buru mengangkat sepeda Sakura. "Eh, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura masih meringis. "Ya, tidak apa-apa..." katanya dan berusaha bangkit. Gadis berambut merah marun itu segera memasang kaki sepeda dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ehm, maaf ya," kata gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk dan menengadah ke arah si gadis dan tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa kok,"

Gadis itu memandangi seragam Koto-Gakko Sakura. "Kau murid di Iwa Koto-Gakko ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu. Seragam yang sama. "Kau juga?"

"Iya. Aku murid kelas 11. Kau?" kata gadis itu. Sakura terkejut.

"Err~ senpai! Aku murid kelas 10..." kata Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah panggil senpai. Karin saja. Namamu?"

Karin menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura menyambutnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura, Karin-senpai!"

Karin tersenyum. "Sudah dibilang.... jangan pakai senpai. Karin saja."

Sakura memandang tanah. "Em... oke Karin," Karin tersenyum lalu memandangi lutut Sakura yang terluka.

"Lututmu luka, bagaimana kalau kau kubonceng saja dengan sepedamu?" tawar Karin. Sakura melihat ke arah lututnya yang berdarah, lalu memandangi Karin. "Hm, baiklah. Terimakasih ya,"

Karin segera naik ke sepeda dan Sakura duduk di boncengannya. "Pegangan," kata Karin. Sakura pun memeluk pinggang Karin. Perlahan-lahan Karin mengayuh sepedanya.

—**O.o—**

**Di**** bawah pohon Iwa Koto-Gakko (ceritanya ini hari pertama sekolah, jadi sekolah bebas, harap dimengerti XD)**

"Hai. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?" kata Sakura dan menjulurkan tangan ke arah gadis itu. Si gadis membalas salam Sakura.

"Kin. Kau murid baru di kelas 10 juga ya?" tanya Kin. Sakura mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"

Kin tersenyum. "Sama. Aku juga murid baru di kelas 10 kok. Kamu 10 apa? Aku 10-2." Tanya Kin. "Aku 10-1. Berarti kelas kita berdekatan ya," kata Sakura dan tersenyum. Kin balas tersenyum.

"Ehem... Sakura?" sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan mereka. Sakura dan Kin menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata tersenyum ke mereka berdua, atau bisa dibilang- _hanya_ tersenyum ke Sakura.

"Karin-senpai?" kata Sakura. Karin tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan –senpai, Sakura. Dan—" lalu Karin menoleh ke arah Kin dan merubah senyumnya, "Siapa ini?"

Sakura tersenyum dan berdiri diikuti Kin. "Ehm, ini Kin – teman baruku," kata Sakura. Kin menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Karin. "Kin,"

"Karin," kata Karin dengan suara yang –ermh, sukup tak enak di dengar- sambil menyambut tangan Kin. Lalu dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. "Sakura, aku mau bicara. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

Sakura menoleh ke Kin, lalu kembali menatap Karin. "Apa Kin tak boleh ikut?"

Karin menggeleng. "Maaf Sakura, hanya kita berdua saja."

Sakura menoleh ke Kin. "Maaf ya Kin-chan..."

Kin mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Kin dan berlari menjauhi Karin dan Sakura diiringi tatapan dari Sakura. Karin berdehem tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

—**O.o—**

Kin berjalan ke kelas dengan santai. Tiba-tiba Tayuya mendekati Kin dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Hai Kin! Mana gadis berambut _pink_ yang tadi? Tampaknya dia sangat akrab denganmu, ya."

Kin merengutkan dahinya. "Pink?"

Tayuya mendesah. "Pink.... Masa kau tak ingat?"

"Oh... Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Kin. Tayuya memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin? Aku kan belum terlalu mengenal anak itu."

Kin tertawa kecil. "Gomen... aku lupa. Tadi dia pergi bersama Karin-senpai, dan—"

"Tunggu." Potong Tayuya tiba-tiba. Kin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Karin-senpai?" ulang Tayuya. Kin mengangguk. "Iya betul."

"Kau belum tahu gosip tentang Karin-senpai?" tanya Tayuya. Kin menggeleng sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Gosip? Gosip apa?"

Tayuya mendesah. "Gosip kalau.......... Dulu Karin-senpai pernah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang gadis."

Kin benar-benar penasaran. "Hubungan terlarang? Maksudmu..... yuri?"

Tayuya mengangguk. "Ya. Karin-senpai jadi begitu karena ayahnya pergi saat dia masih bayi begitu saja. Jadi, Karin-senpai hanya hidup bersama ibunya saja. Lalu, saat Karin-senpai berumur 13 tahun, ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria. Lalu, saat ibu Karin-senpai tidak ada di rumah, pria itu—"

Tayuya menggantung ucapannya. Kin menarik-narik baju Tayuya. "Eh, Tayuya-chan, lanjutkan dong!"

Tayuya menghela nafas. "Pria itu.... berniat memperkosa Karin-senpai."

Sontak Kin menutup mulutnya. "La-lalu?"

"Tentu saja Karin-senpai langsung lari, dan hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, ayah tiri Karin-senpai mengancam Karin-senpai agar tidak melaporkannya ke siapapun. Sejak itu, Karin-senpai jadi benci cowok sampai sekarang. Sekarang umurnya sudah 16 tahun kan?"

Kin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan menatap bola mata Tayuya. "Ngomong-ngomong.... darimana kamu tahu semua itu? Bukannya kamu juga baru masuk kelas 10, Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya tersenyum nakal. "Seorang ratu gosip sepertiku pasti tahu, Kin-chan. Tak peduli kalau aku baru masuk di sekolah ini. Gosip-gosip pasti langsung bersarang di telingaku."

Kin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

—**O.o—**

"Di sini tak apa kan, Sakura?"

Sakura dan Karin berada di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya gugur satu persatu tertiup angin. Indah sekali.

Karin duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat pohon sakura itu. Sakura mengikuti dan duduk di sebelah Karin. Karin tersenyum sambil menatap tanah.

"Sakura, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura tersentak lalu menatap Karin. "Belum, aku tak ada yang suka sih. Haha."

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. "Kalau ada yang suka padamu, bagaimana?"

Sakura memutar-mutar jarinya di samping bangku. "Bagus sih, berarti aku laku," kata Sakura dan tertawa kecil. Karin tersenyum.

"Walau dia...." Karin menggantung ucapannya. Sakura menatap Karin penasaran. "Ada apa, Karin-chan?"

Karin tersenyum. Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

—**O.o—**

4 bulan kemudian....

**Kamar Sakura, 08.00 P. M.**

"Sakura-chan, sedang apa?"

Sakura tersentak. _Seperti suara...._

"Ka— Hmmph!" Sakura berbalik dari mejanya dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sontak Sakura melepaskan 'ciuman' itu dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Karin? Apa-apaan sih?" kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Karin tersenyum. "Cuma ciuman 'sahabat' kok Sakura..." kata Karin dan duduk di kasur Sakura.

"Err~" kata Sakura dan duduk disebelah Karin. "Kok kamu bisa masuk sih?"

Karin tertawa kecil. "Berhubung besok libur. Aku pergi saja ke sini dan berencana untuk menginap di rumahmu. Aku sudah bilang tuh sama ibumu di bawah, dan katanya boleh-boleh saja. So...." kata Karin. "Boleh aku menginap di sini?"

"Hm.." kata Sakura pelan. "Kin juga berniat menginap di sini, tapi dia akan datang jam 9—"

"Batalkan," potong Karin tajam. Sakura terkejut. "Lho, kenapa? Kan malah seru kalau ra—"

"Kubilang, batalkan." Kata Karin dan menatap lurus kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura sangat tidak menyukai tatapan itu dan segera meraih handphone-nya, mencari nomor Kin di kontak dan memencet tombol _calling_.

"Halo, Kin?"

"_Sakura-chan? Maaf, aku akan telat jadi—"_

Sakura menghela nafas. "Maaf Kin. Bisa kita batalkan?"

Diam. Lalu terdengar sepotong suara, _"Hah? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"_

"Err~" Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Aku ada acara. Gomennasai, Kin..."

"_Oh.... gak papa kok Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa di sekolah! Ja matta!"_

"Ja matta!" kata Sakura dan menutup handphonenya, lalu meletakkan handphone itu diatas meja belajarnya.

"Sudah." Kata Sakura pendek. Karin tersenyum, manis..... sekali.

"Kalau begitu........ malam ini kita bisa bersenang-senang."

—**O.o—**

2 tahun 8 bulan kemudian....

**Kelulusan ****Karin, Sakura naik kelas ke kelas 12, UKS sore hari jam 5-an (sekolah sudah sepi)**

"Kau tahu Sakura?" kata Karin dan membelai rambut _pink_ Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menempelkan tangan Karin di pipinya. "Apa?"

Karin tersenyum. "Aku janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu." Kata Karin. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin lurus. "Kalau begitu, sama. Aku juga janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu," balas Sakura. Karin tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

1 cm lagi......

_BRAK!_

"Sakura! Karin-senpai! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sakura dan Karin sontak menoleh. Di sana sudah berdiri Tayuya dan Kin yang berdiri takut-takut dibelakang Tayuya. Dan....

Beberapa orang guru. Tepat dibelakang Kin dan Tayuya.

"Karin!" teriak salah seorang guru dan berdiri di depan Tayuya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di hari kelulusanmu? Dan Haruno! Kalian...." guru itu menggantung kata-katanya, geram.

Karin dan Sakura menunduk. Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Guru yang lainnya –atau _kepala sekolah_-menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memberi perintah kepada guru-guru yang lain.

"Telepon orang tua mereka dan jangan sampai sekolah lain mengetahui hal _memalukan_ ini."

Karin terdiam. Air mata Sakura perlahan-lahan membasahi pipinya. Tamat sudah. Sekarang, mungkin lebih baik bunuh diri daripada harus menanggung malu seperti ini.

—**O.o—**

PLAK!

Sakura –dan orangtuanya yang menungggu di depan ruang BP- terkejut. Tepat di depan pintu ruang BP, beberapa detik setelah Karin dan ibunya keluar dari ruang BP, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Karin. Karin hanya menunduk, sementara ibunya mendengus kesal.

"Mau ditaruh di mana hah, muka ibu? Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!"

Karin hanya menunduk, walau Sakura sangat tahu. Gadis berambut merah marun itu menangis, tanpa suara. Muka Ibu Karin sangat merah, tampaknya dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau! Sama saja dengan ayahmu!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ayah!" pekik Karin. "Aku benci laki-laki!"

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Karin!" suara ibu Karin meninggi. "Kau sama saja membuat harga diri ibu jatuh! Menyesal ibu melahirkanmu—"

"Ya sudah!" kata Karin _sedikit _melawan. "Tak usah anggap lagi aku sebagai anakmu!"

Ibu Karin menahan nafas. "Kau— Pergi, dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumah! Mengerti!"

Sakura terkejut. Ibu Sakura hanya memeluk Sakura erat. Karin tampaknya terkejut, tapi dia segera dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Baik!" kata Karin dan berlari meninggalkan ibunya. Berlari menjauhi ruang BP, dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura menangis. _Apa aku akan diperlakukan sama oleh ibu dan ayah?_

Ibu Karin hanya mendengus dan pergi dari sekolah diiringi tatapan dari Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Hem— orang tua dari Haruno Sakura, bisakah anda masuk?" terdengar suara dari ruang BP. Ibu dan ayah Sakura menoleh lalu memasuki ruang BP – diikuti Sakura tentu saja.

Guru BP itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Maafkan kami, pak, bu, kami tidak dapat membina putri bapak dan ibu dengan baik, ta—"

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Kata ibu Sakura pelan. "Kami tahu... ini hanya masalah mental putri kami saja. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Iwa Koto-Gakko."

Guru BP itu menghela nafas. "Maaf pak, bu, kami akan berusaha untuk menutupi hal ini untuk menjaga nama baik Sakura, bapak, ibu dan sekolah— semampu kami."

Ayah Sakura yang menghela nafas panjang. "Kami mengerti. Sakura akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini, secepatnya. Kami juga akan pindah dari sejauh-jauhnya dari Iwa, secepatnya pula."

Buru-buru guru itu membantah kata-kata ayah Sakura. "Maaf pak, kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan putri bapak dan ibu dari sekolah ini. Kami akan menutupi kasus ini, dan—"

"Bu," kata ibu Sakura memotong pembicaraan guru itu. "Kami tidak naif. Kami tahu, lambat laun satu sekolah akan tahu, dan itu buruk bagi mental dan jiwa putri kami sendiri. Maka kami akan pindah ke tempat yang baru, di mana Sakura akan menempuh hidupnya yang baru dan melupakan masa lalu yang kelam." Jelas ibu Sakura yang memeluk erat Sakura yang nampaknya depresi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis 16 tahun itu. Mungkin dia sudah memikirkan cara mati yang tepat, atau.... entahlah. Tak seorangpun dapat menebak pikiran Sakura saat itu.

Guru itu menghela nafas, lagi. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusan bapak dan ibu. Tapi, bapak dan ibu akan pindah ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Kami belum memikirkannya," kata ibu Sakura dan tersenyum lemah.

—**O.o—**

**Kamar Sakura, hari yang sama pukul ****09.00 P. M.**

Sakura menangis tanpa henti. Ibu Sakura hanya mengelus punggung Sakura pelan. Sedangkan ayah Sakura hanya merokok – tampaknya dia benar-benar depresi dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Maafkan aku, okaasan, otousan," kata Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya. "Bunuhlah aku. Aku sudah tak layak hidup."

"Ssst..." kata ibu Sakura. "Jangan berkata seperti itu sayang. Kita akan ke psikiater, dan berusaha agar kau tidak—" ibu Sakura menggantung ucapannya, tidak pintar memilih kata yang tepat.

"Kita akan pindah ke Konoha besok," kata ayah Sakura datar. "Kebetulan teman Tou-san ada yang tinggal di sana. Dia akan mengurus hal-hal di Konoha, mulai dari rumah kita di sana nantinya, dan—" ayah Sakura menarik nafas. "Psikiater. Aku akan telepon temanku dulu. Malam ini kita bersiap-siap, besok pagi kita berangkat ke Konoha. Barang-barang, tinggalkan dulu di sini. Aku akan meminta tolong salah satu keluarga kita untuk mengurus semuanya. Bawalah dulu pakaian dan barang berharga." jelas ayah Sakura. Ibu Sakura mengangguk. Ayah Sakura keluar dari kamar Sakura dan mengambil handphone-nya.

"Halo? Kakashi-san?"

"_Hem...... ya ada apa__? Jangan panggil Kakashi-san, panggil Kakashi saja."_

"Baiklah. Kakashi, bagaimana dengan rumah kami di sana nantinya?"

"_Tenang saja.... Sudah ada rumah yang siap dijual kok. __Tinggal di tempati saja. Kau mau pindah kapan?"_

"Besok. Pagi."

"_Wah, cepat__ sekali.... tapi tidak apa-apa."_

"Lalu, masalah psikiater yang bagus di Konoha?"

"_Itu..... tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan dia memberiku kartu namanya. Siapa ya tadi..."_

Terdengar kasak-kusuk dari ujung telepon. Ayah Sakura menarik nafas. "Siapa?"

"_Ah, ini dia. Namanya..... Uchiha __Mikoto."_

**TBC**

-8 halaman yang benar-benar membuat babak belur-

Pas ngetik adegan KarinSaku, Hyuu gak masang ekspresi apa-apa. Jadilah aku mirip pacarku yang tanpa ekspresi. Bener-bener NGETIK GAK PAKE EKSPRESI. Nangis gak, ketawa mesum juga nggak. Sumpah. Cuma muntah aja waktu ngedit-nya T.T

Maaf, ini sebenarnya fic straight kok, Cuma pakai bumbu yuri aja. Yang ngarep fic murni yuri gomen ya^^ Hyuu belum kuat buat bikin cerita murni gak straight^^

Terus, ceritanya di awal cerita Sakura gak yuri. Tapi, karena deket sama Karin, jadinya ketularan yuri. Jadi harap dimengerti ya ^.^

Alur kecepetan!!!! Tapi gomen.... Hyuu udah gak punya ide lagi dan harus segera masuk cerita inti!! Sebenarnya mau dilanjutin, tapi 2 jam lagi mau ke rumah Ia + warnet, jadinya yah...... terpaksa segini dulu^^

RIPYU yaaaaaaaaaaaa..........

PS: Aku baru baca sekilas komik Naruto 43. Aku udah tahu sih kalau Itachi bakal mati dan hebi masuk akatsuki, tapi aku baru tahu ceritanya se-tragis itu T.T Sedih!! Aku belum konsentrasi penuh sih bacanya, baru sekilas, punya temen. Kakakku udah beli sih, begonya dia minjemin dulu ke temennya, dasar gak mikirin adik sendiri T.T Oia, aku jadi gak benci lagi sama Sasuke gara-gara komik itu^^ Sasuke-san, maafin Hyuu ya^^ Sasuke-san (mungkin) muncul di chapter berikutnya loh^^ Tapi yang kucintai tetep SAI!!! Hidup Sai!!!

ADA YANG TAHU NAMA AYAH DAN IBU SAKURA?


	3. New Life

Balas ripyu dulu ah! Yang gak pake login... Kalau yang login udah Hyuu bales lho! Tuh ada di e-mail masing-masing hehe^^

**HaruHi KaoRu males login: **Iya nih haha^^ Maaf ya...... Arigatou udah RnR^^

Yah...... selesai juga. Minna, ini dia apdetannya!

Summary: "Tak ada yg boleh lebih dingin dan cuek dari aku." katanya. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Chap. 3 update! OOC, AU, a slight of NaruHina n SasuIno. RnR please........

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I Love You, Whatever You Are © Hyuuzu-chan

Warning: OOC (terutama di bagian Sasuke), AU

Gak ada yang tahu nama orang tua Sakura ya? Oke.... Aku kasih nama aja ya!

Ibu Sakura:

Nama: Retasu

Ciri-ciri: susah-susah amat...... bayangin aja Zakuro Fujiwara di Tokyo Mew-Mew (bener gak yah namanya? Maklum udah lama nggak baca TMM), tapi warna rambutnya pink dan warna matanya juga pink. (waw unik ya! Campuran tingkat tinggi!)

Ayah Sakura: Takumi (I like that name!)

Ciri-ciri: gaya rambut kayak Natsume-kun di Gakuen Alice, tapi warna mata _emerald_, tinggi, cakep

(Inilah namanya author yang kurang kreatif. XDD)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Love You, Whatever You Are

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3****: New Life**

"Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah siap, sayang?"

Sakura hanya memandang keluar jendela rumahnya, menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran, dan melepas segala memori dari Iwa. Berat rasanya, meninggalkan rumah yang sudah kita ditempati sejak kecil. Ya, sejak berumur 6 tahun Sakura sudah tinggal di Iwa. Retasu hanya tersenyum miris dan mendekati Sakura.

"Tenang saja Saku... kau akan kembali ke kampung halaman, di sana bukan tempat yang asing bagimu." kata Retasu menenangkan. "Musim semi baru saja dimulai, jadi kau harus semangat!" kata Retasu lagi. Sakura hanya menoleh sedikit dan menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Sakura sendiri sudah siap. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu menggunakan rok putih selutut yang bertingkat-tingkat dan baju tipis putih. Di luar baju tipis itu Sakura mengenakan jaket tipis yang ada tudungnya (A/N: author lupa namanya apa) tetapi Sakura tidak memakai tudungnya, berwarna _pink_ lembut. Rambutnya sendiri hanya digerai dan dibando menggunakan bando merahnya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura, Retasu?" kata Takumi yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka. "Sudah siap?"

Retasu mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil. Retasu langsung menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Takumi mengunci rumah dan memasuki mobil, menyalakan mobil dan mobil perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Iwa.

—**O.o—**

5 jam kemudian.....

Mobil Sakura memasuki kota yang lebih ramai dari Iwa. Retasu menoleh ke sana kemari dan berkata pada Sakura. "Sudah ditinggalkan selama 11 tahun sekarang Konoha banyak berubah, iya kan Sakura?"

Sakura hanya diam. Di kepalanya berputar-putar memori tentang Iwa. Tentang rumahnya. Sekolahnya. Teman-temannya. Kin. Tayuya. Dan....

Karin.

Mengingat Karin meembuat Sakura merasa sakit. Dia mengambil ponselnya di saku dan membukanya. Tampak, foto Karin dan Sakura sebagai _wallpaper _ponsel tersebut. Sakura mendesah dan menutup ponsel. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Karin. Dan sekarang sudah berpisah untuk selamanya, mungkin.

_Karin, kau sekarang ada di mana?_

Tak terasa mobil pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Sakura melihat dari jendela mobil agar dapat melihat rumah itu lebih jelas. _Rumah yang cukup bagus,_ kata Sakura dalam hati. Di depan rumah itu telah berdiri 3 orang. Orang pertama berambut perak dan di mata kirinya terdapat goresan. Dan di sampingnya berdiri 2 remaja, yang satu pemuda berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru langit serta yang satu lagi gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata _lavender_.

—**O.o—**

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi. Wajahnya masih tersenyum 5 jari pada mobil yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah.

Kakashi mendengus. "Dekati gadis yang berada di dalamnya nanti. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Ke-kenapa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata. Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Dia sudah banyak mengalami tekanan mental. Sebagai calon teman satu sekolahnya, kalian harus baik padanya. Mengerti? Lagipula ini adalah pesan dari ayahnya sendiri kalau dia harus dibuat senang disini." kata Kakashi seperti mengajari anak kecil. Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sementara Naruto memberikan death glare kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, kami bukan anak kecil lagi! 17 tahun!"bantah Naruto. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Iya-iya gomen. Ayo sambut dia."

—**O.o—**

Retasu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, lalu tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum. Naruto berlari ke arah mobil Sakura diikuti Hinata, dan bertingkah seperti perintah Kakashi tadi.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto ramah. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yang akan menghuni rumah ini nanti ya? Kenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto!" kata Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Sedangkan dia Hyuuga Hinata, pacarku. Siapa namamu?"

Retasu tersenyum dan Sakura turun dari mobil. Gadis berambut _pink _itu berdiri dan membalas salam Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura." kata Sakura dan menyalami tangan Naruto, lalu menyalami pula tangan Hinata.

"Na-nanti kita a-akan sekelas, Haruno-san. Maka dari itu, kita harus sudah berkenalan. I-iya kan, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata lembut. Naruto mengangguk cepat dan lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Sakura. "Welcome to Konoha, Sakura!" kata Naruto dengan (sok) bahasa inggris.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris. Di sinilah hidupnya yang baru akan dimulai.

—**O.o—**

**Rumah Sakit - ****Ruangan Psikiater**

"Jadi ini Sakura ya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata _onyx_ sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Retasu tersenyum.

"Iya benar Uchiha-san. Jadi—"

"Sudahlah Retasu-san," potong wanita itu. "Panggil saja saya Mikoto. Lagipula saya akan cukup lama berteman dengan Sakura. Iya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya menatap lantai. _Kenapa aku harus dibawa ke psikiater begini sih?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati. _Aku normal. Yah... walau aku..._

Mikoto mengangkat wajah Sakura. "Tenang saja Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Mikoto dan menatap lurus Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Retasu. "Apa boleh saya tinggal? Saya harus mengurus beberapa hal tentang kepindahan kami bersama suami saya, jadi—"

"Silahkan Retasu-san," kata Mikoto. Retasu tersenyum maklum dan menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mikoto menghela nafas dan lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Sakura. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa menangani hal-hal seperti ini jadi Mikoto bisa bersikap layaknya sahabat. "Jadi, Sakura? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan? Siapa tahu itu bisa meringankan beban hatimu."

Sakura hanya diam. Dia terlalu malu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mikoto menyender pada kursinya dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, pernah ada seorang gadis yang mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu. Oh bukan, malah lebih parah."

Sakura mendongak. Mikoto yang merasa kalau Sakura mendongak pun menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tiba-tiba pasangan -Em, kau pasti mengerti maksudku- gadis ini meninggal karena kecelakaan. Gadis itu menjadi sedih bukan kepalang sampai depresi. Hampir saja gadis itu gila. Tapi, akhirnya dia dibawa ke psikiater dan menjalani pengobatan."

Mikoto menggantung ceritanya. "Lalu?" tanya Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum karena akhirnya Sakura merespon.

"Akhirnya dia sembuh, bahkan dia sudah memiliki suami –laki-laki tentu saja- dan 2 orang anak laki-laki. Yang pertama umurnya 20 tahun dan yang kedua 17 tahun. Bekerja sebagai psikiater,"

Sakura mendongak. "Ja—"

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Mikoto dan tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah 100 persen sembuh dan sudah melupakan masa laluku. Aku sudah bahagia dengan suami dan putra-putraku."

Sakura hanya menatap Mikoto tidak percaya. Mikoto tersenyum. "Jadi, sekarang kau mau kan menceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku?"

—**O.o—**

1 bulan kemudian........

Naruto dan Hinata sudah 'melepaskan' Sakura sendirian di kelasnya. Dulu, saat pertama-pertama kali Sakura masuk di 'Konoha Koto-Gakko' Sakura masih ditemani Naruto dan Hinata saat istirahat. Tapi, setelah 1 bulan, NaruHina menyarankan agar Sakura bergabung dengan anak lainnya, jangan hanya dengan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Hinata berbeda kelas dengan Sakura, dan tidak mungkin mereka berdua menemani Sakura setiap hari waktu istirahat. Sakura hanya mengangguk tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti saran NaruHina. Dia terlalu malu untuk itu. Dia merasa seperti orang-orang akan tahu masa lalunya kalau dia berbicara sedikit..... saja.

Seperti waktu istirahat saat ini.

Semua siswa-siswi pergi, entah ke kantin ata perpustakaan, sementara Sakura hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil membaca novel. Novel pinjaman dari Hinata, yang (menurut Hinata) cukup seru. Tapi setelah Sakura baru baca sedikit, dia baru sadar itu novel apa.

Kisah cinta cewek-cowok, layaknya novel remaja yang lain. Dibaliknya buku itu hingga terlihat covernya.

'**Who's I Love?'**

_Yaah....__ Pantes...._ desah Sakura dalam hati. Dia ingin sekali menjauhi cinta, untuk saat ini. Tapi Hinata malah 'menyumpalnya' dengan kisah cinta.

"Hai, kau baca buku apa?"

Sakura mendongak. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dikepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis...... sekali. Sakura hanya memandang Tenten sedikit lalu kembali menekuri novel itu.

"Baca novel." kata Sakura sedingin mungkin. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum dan bertanya. "Hm... apa judulnya? Cerita tentang apa? Yang ngarang siapa?" cerca si gadis. Sakura masih memasang wajah dingin.

"Judulnya **'Who's I Love?'**, ceritanya tentang cinta, yang ngarang **Nakamura Hyuuzu**. Jelas?" lanjut Sakura lagi. Gadis itu _stay smile_.

"Hm, maaf aku lancang. Kenalin, namaku Tenten," kata Tenten dan menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura menatap tangan putih itu sinis.

"Sakura," balas Sakura tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Tenten. Dia malah memandangi novelnya dan membolak-balik halamannya. Tenten perlahan menarik kembali tangannya, dan berdiri.

"Em, aku lihat kau tidak – eh, maksudku belum mempunyai teman. Makanya aku ingin kalau kita—"

"Bersahabat maksudmu?" potong Sakura. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura mendesah meremehkan.

"Aku tak butuh sa-ha-bat." Kata Sakura pedas sambil mengeja sahabat lamat-lamat. "Sahabat itu tidak penting, hanya menyusahkan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak kok!" bantah Tenten. Sakura masih menatap lembaran-lembaran novel dan tak tersenyum _sama sekali_. Tenten sama sekali tidak menukai hal ini. _Terlalu dingin,_ kata Tenten dalam hati. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Huh. Semua sama saja." Kata Sakura sambil tetap tidak memandang Tenten. "Awalnya saja seperti itu, akhirnya akan sama saja kan? Mana ada orang yang bersahabat seperti itu." Kata Sakura lagi.

Tenten benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kata-katanya dengan sukses dipatahkan oleh Sakura, dan gadis berambut cepol itu tak suka kata-katanya dipatahkan dengan semudah itu. "Oke, gomen aja ya kalau aku ganggu. Ja!" kata Tenten dan pergi menjauhi Sakura. Sakura tetap berlagak dingin sampai Tenten benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai melelehkan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menjauhi siapapun. Dia juga tidak sanggup untuk dibenci oleh orang-orang. Dulu, Sakura dikenal sebagai anak yang supel dan ceria. Semua orang yang mengajak berkenalan pasti disambut dengan senyuman dan keramahan. Tapi sekarang.....

Semua berubah.

Tak ada lagi Sakura-chan yang dulu.

_Everything is change, right?__ Iya kan Sakura?_

Sakura mengangguk mendengar kata hatinya, lalu menghapus air matanya. Sekarang, dia berusaha untuk menjauhi semua perempuan yang _kelihatannya _masih single, dengan satu alasan.

Dia tak mau gadis-gadis itu bernasib sama dengannya.

—**O.o—**

**Pulang sekolah.**** Sekolah sudah mulai sepi.**

"Sakura!" sebuah suara memanggil gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Sakura sendiri yang baru saja hendak berjalan pulang menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto. Oh, dan Hinata yang sedikit berlari – berusaha menjajari langkah Naruto yang sekarang berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya memandangi mereka datar. Lalu Naruto tepat berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Saku, apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" tanya –Em, lebih enak disebut bentak- Naruto. Sakura hanya pasang wajah _innosent_.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menahan nafas. "Ah!" kata Naruto kesal. Hinata pun mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura, melihat pacarnya yang sepertinya tampak marah.

"Be-begini Sakura-chan," kata Hinata. "Ta-tadi Tenten-chan mendekatiku, da-dan berkata kalau ada a-anak yang dingin di kelasnya," Hinata menarik nafas. "Begitu aku tanya siapa, Tenten-chan menjawab kalau itu a-adalah Sakura-chan. Dan—"

"Dan kenapa kau lakukan hal itu Sakura?! Dapatkah kau mengerti keadaan? Kau harus memiliki banyak teman, dan tolong jangan berdiam saja. Dan—" kata-kata Naruto yang memotong kata-kata Hinata dipotong juga oleh kata-kata Sakura, "Peduli apa kalian denganku? Ini hidupku, tolong jangan paksa aku—" Sakura mulai menangis. Hinata memeluk Sakura yang mulai terisak-isak. "Maafkan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, dia memang begitu kok, ja-jangan diambil hati ya," bujuk Hinata pelan. Naruto hanya mendesah. Untung saja sekarang sekolah sudah agak sepi –hanya ada beberapa orang di sekolah dan orang-orang tersebut tidak terlalu memperhatikan kejadian itu- jadi tidak ada gumaman gosip yang berlebihan. Naruto hanya memandangi Sakura yang sedang menangis dan mendesah.

"Oke," kata Naruto dan menepuk bahu Sakura. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku terlalu keras."

Hinata perlahan-lahan melepas pelukannya dari Sakura yang masih sedikit terisak-isak. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Mengapa kau bersikap dingin begitu di depan Tenten? Di depan kami kau bersikap biasa saja, bahkan cenderung ramah." Tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti," kata Sakura pelan. Naruto (lagi-lagi) hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kami tidak memaksa. Em, mau kami antar pulang?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku ada keperluan, jadi tidak pulang dulu,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pulang dulu. Ayo Hinata,"

Sakura hanya memandangi kepergian Naruto dan Hinata. Lalu Sakura pun mencoba tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang, kemudian memanggil taksi dan pergi dari 'Konoha Koto-Gakko'.

Sebenarnya, tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok manusia telah mengawasi mereka bertiga dengan curiga. Saat Sakura benar-benar pergi dari sekolah, sosok itu keluar dari balik pagar dan memandangi taksi –di mana Sakura berada- yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan. Dia pun mengerutkan dahinya.

_Apa yang mereka rahasiakan?_

—**O.o—**

**Rumah Sakit - ****Ruangan Mikoto**

Sakura sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi pergi ke rumah sakit – tentu saja untuk curhat dengan Mikoto. Sejak mengetahui kalau Mikoto mengalami nasib yang hampir sama dengannya, Sakura jadi lebih terbuka dengannya daripada Retasu – ibunya sendiri. Karena Sakura merasa, Mikoto lebih bisa mengetahui keadaannya dibandingkan Retasu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Jadi begitu..." kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum sambil melihat Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Yang sabar ya," kata Mikoto menghibur. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Mikoto begitu iba melihat gadis 17 tahun itu menangis di depannya.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Pintu diketuk. Sakura dan Mikoto menoleh. "Masuk," kata Mikoto.

Pintu ruangan Mikoto pun terbuka, dan muncul sesosok perawat berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam – yang jenisnya tentu saja berbeda dengan Mikoto. Perawat itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Shizune?" tanya Mikoto. Shizune tersenyum.

"Pasien berikutnya sudah menunggu," kata Shizune. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura langsung mengambil tindakan. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya. "Hem, kalau begitu, aku permisi,"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Ya. Semoga hari-harimu bahagia, Sakura,"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menundukkan sedikit badannya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Mikoto.

—**O.o—**

Beberapa hari kemudian.......

Semuanya masih seperti biasa, belum ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ya, sama sekali. Termasuk sifat dingin Sakura. Gadis 17 tahun itu masih tetap menjauh dari teman-temannya, dan melakukan hal yang sama setiap jam istirahat.

Membaca novel pinjaman dari Hinata.

**Jam istirahat**

Kelas sepi. Rata-rata pergi ke kantin – sisanya tak tahu _menghilang _ke mana. Sakura pun tetap membaca di kelas – kali ini dia membaca **'The Fairy of Love' **dan lagi-lagi karangan **Nakamura Hyuuzu**. Sebenarnya dia _ingin _menjauhi cerita cinta, tapi Hinata banyak memiliki koleksi novel cinta. Apa boleh buat lah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Sakura pura-pura tak ambil pusing, sampai akhirnya......

"Hei."

Sakura mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_ berdiri di dekatnya. Sakura hanya mendengus sambil tetap menekuri novelnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu menarik novel yang Sakura pegang secara kasar – dan sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Tak ada yang boleh lebih dingin dan cuek dari aku." Katanya. Sakura menatap wajah si pemuda.

_Cowok.__..._

_Tunggu._

_Bagus sekali kalau yang mengajakku berkenalan kali ini adalah cowok. Setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan jiwa yuriku perlahan-lahan dengan mendekati cowok. Betul kan?_

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya si pemuda. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu? Ada apa?"

Si pemuda menghela nafas, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sasuke. Kau?"

_Keren juga namanya,_ kata Sakura dalam hati. Sakura pun mendongak dan menyambut tangan Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi Haruno," kata Sasuke, suaranya mulai melembut. "Apa kau tahan setiap hari begini? Hanya menyendiri tanpa mengobrol dengan orang lain?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu perlahan-lahan menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Biasa saja. Kau sendiri? Ke mana teman-temanmu?"

"Aku punya seorang teman dekat. Namanya Naruto."

Sakura memutar matanya. Tampaknya dia menikmati pembicaraan ini. "Naruto? Apa Namikaze Naruto?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Hn. Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Naruto itu sahabatku. Tapi dia dan Hinata –pacarnya- tidak dapat menemaniku setiap hari. Tapi aku sering ke rumah Hinata untuk meminjam novel." Jelas Sakura. Lalu diam. Memang susah kalau orang (yang ingin menjadi) dingin bertemu dengan orang yang memang dari sananya sudah dingin. Sakura berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan lain.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah punya pa—"

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik seorag gadis di depan pintu kelas memotong kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan. Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata biru itu tampak sedikit marah dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn. Ino, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke, (sok) manis..... sekali. "Sasuke-kun kenapa meninggalkanku sih? Malah sama—" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Sakura jijik, Sakura sendiri memberikan _death glare_ pada Ino. "Cewek ini lagi! Ayo Sasuke-kun kita pergi!" kata Ino dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ino, aku ada keperluan. Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" kata Sasuke kesal. Ino cemberut. "Kita kan pacaran Sasuke mengapa kau jadi seperti itu sih?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura. Ino sendiri menatap Sakura sinis dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!"

Setelah Sasuke dan Ino sudah hilang dari pandangan, Sakura mendesah dan menatap lantai.

_Rupanya dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih......_

**TBC**

Ayo tebak! Sosok itu siapa! Tebak ya tebak! Entar, yang jawabannya benar maka namanya bakal disebut-sebut di sini! Tapi ya itu.... Cuma disebut-sebut. Contohnya kayak Hyuu promosi diatas.... Jadi bukan OC.... Hyuu untuk sementara nggak buka lowongan OC. Lagi capek sih.....

Gomen kalau cerita kali ini rada GaJe (dan ngaco, masa Mikoto yuri sih?), soalnya aku lagi flu berat tambah komplikasi pusing dan rada lemes. Gara-gara itu aku jadi banyak ketinggalan fic (karena nggak bisa konsen, Hyuu kalau baca fic HARUS konsen) Yah, tolong harap maklum Hyuu lagi sakit..... T.T

Aku nggak tau jarak SasuIta berapa tahun. Lagian aku males ngitungnya..... Jadi kuanggep aja jarak mereka 3 tahun. Bener gak ya? Apa terlalu dekat ya? O.o

Haha, kan aku udah tulis di trailernya, '**And the other pairs**' maka chapter ini ada NaruHina dulu! Tapi rasanya kurang puas ya? Gomen! Yah..... kalau pair lain-nya kebanyakan, Sakuranya ntar tenggelem, hohoho XO

Maaf buat penggemar SasuIno, SasuIno akan aku patahkan di sini. Maapkan aku.....

Oia, walaupun Hyuu bikin cerita yuri, Hyuu tekankan kalau Hyuu nggak yuri. Sumpeh! You have to believe me T.T I'm not a lesbian girl!!! I have a boyfriend, his name is Sai.......

Si ya en ripyu! ^.^ V

PS: ada yang sudah baca manga Gakuen Alice 10? Di Bangka Belitung masih Gakuen Alice 9 ini.... Gimana ceritanya? Ceritain dong.... lewat review..... .


	4. Is It a Sincere Love?

Balas ripyu dulu ah! Yang gak pake login... Kalau yang login udah Hyuu bales lho! Tuh ada di e-mail masing-masing hehe^^

**Cake_Kaminari-males_login: **Emang…. Di sini SasuSaku loh. Thx ya udah ripyu!

**Xoxo: **Iya betul hoodie! *Nepuk jidat sendiri* Thx ya udah ripyu!

**G and K: **Wah……. Makasih ya…….. Thx ya udah ripyu!

Yah...... selesai juga. Minna, ini dia apdetannya!

Summary: "Err~ anu Sakura.... Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" "Maaf Sasuke, tapi......" Chap. 4 update! A slight of ShikaTema, and SasuSaku of course! RnR please...

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I Love You, Whatever You Are © Hyuuzu-chan

Warning: OOC (terutama di bagian Sasuke ama Shikamaru), AU

Hem...... Gomennasai, tapi tebakan kalian tidak ada yang benar T.T Ikuti aja fic ini, maka kalian akan tahu itu siapa. Oia, si Sasuke memanggil marga ke semua cewek, kecuali cewek yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Love You, Whatever You Are

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4****: Is It a Sincere Love?**

"Hei Haruno, kau tidak marah dengan kejadian kemarin kan?"

Sakura hanya memandang lurus ke depan – tepatnya ke arah novel yang dipegangnya. Seperti biasa, kelas sepi, hanya ada Sakura di sana – oke, plus Sasuke sekarang.

"Marah? Sama sekali ti-dak. Dia juga pacarmu, untuk apa aku marah segala."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Jangan sok dingin. Aku ini sudah tahu aslimu. Bahkan 2 hari yang lalu kau menangis di pelukan Hyuuga."

Sakura tersentak. "Hyuuga? Maksudmu Hinata? Ba-bagaimana kau—"

Sasuke _smirk_ – seperti tahu segalanya. "Aku melihatmu dengan Naruto dan Hyuuga kemarin. Tapi dari jauh, karena aku tidak ingin 'mengganggu' kalian. Kau menangis, iya kan? Jadi kau tak usah berlagak dingin di depanku. Tak berguna."

Sakura menghela nafas, dan lebih rileks dari biasanya. "Hah.... kalau begitu aku bertingkah seperti di rumah saja kalau di depanmu. Lagipula kau laki-laki, jadi—" mendadak Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kalau aku laki-laki?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Hm...." Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan. "Yah...... eh kau sudah bikin PR?"

Sasuke hanya mendelik tapi akhirnya melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. "Sudah." Katanya sambil tiba-tiba mengambil novel yang Sakura pegang.

Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dibukanya lembaran demi lembaran novel itu – dan tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. "Cerita cinta. Tapi kulihat kau tanpa ekspresi saat membacanya."

Sakura mendesah. "Aku tidak suka cerita cinta. Karena aku—" Sakura menghentikan ceritanya. Sasuke tak menoleh sedikitpun – malah sibuk membolak-balik halaman novel itu. Sakura menarik nafas. "Lupakan. Pokoknya aku tidak suka cerita cinta."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. "Jadi kau suka cerita apa?" tanya pemuda bermata _onyx _ itu.

Sakura hanya memutar-mutar jarinya di atas meja. "Apa saja asal bukan 'cinta'. Ehm.... mungkin 'Mystery'? Atau.... 'Crime'?" kata gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak berpikir, kemudian sebuah ide muncul di dalam benaknya bertepatan dengan bel masuk berbunyi.

_TEET!_

Akhirnya Sasuke berkata tepat di saat anak-anak satu-persatu mulai memasuki kelas. "Tunggulah saat pulang nanti. Kita akan mencarikan buku untukmu."

—**O.o—**

_Ting Nung_

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke kita di mana?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit takut. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah – langsung pergi saat pulang sekolah, tanpa berganti seragam sama sekali.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Rumah teman satu les-ku. Isi rumahnya kebanyakan buku bergenre Mystery atau Crime."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat -dan tampaknya lebih tua 2 tahun dibandingkan SasuSaku- dari balik pintu.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit bingung – namun dengan sukses dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya. "Hn. Kau yang siapa? Mana Shikamaru?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum. "Oh... temannya Shikamaru ya?"

"Siapa Temari?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas dan seumuran dengan Sakura, membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi.

"Sasuke? Dan—" pemuda it meneliti Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah yang dingin – tapi sayangnya belum sedingin Sasuke. "Kembaranmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Teman baruku. Namanya Haruno."

Pemuda itu mengerti akan gerak-gerik Sakura dan sama sekali tidak menjulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura. "Aku Shikamaru. Dan ini pacarku Temari. Dia hanya membantuku menunggui rumah, kami tidak satu rumah, lho."

Temari sedikit _blushing_. "Jadi? Ada apa kalian ke sini? Meminjam buku kumpulan soal ujian kelulusan SMA? Kalau itu nanti saja— Aku tadi sedang tidur tahu," cerca Shikamaru. Karena Sasuke sangat jarang mengunjungi rumah Shikamaru – dan Shikamaru sedikit terkesan karena Sasuke masih mengingat alamatnya karena terakhir Sasuke pergi ke rumah Shikamaru itu 3 tahun lalu – saat Sasuke ingin meminjam buku kumpulan soal ujian kelulusan SMP.

Sasuke tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. "Tentu saja bukan baka. Aku memang mau meminjam buku, tapi bukan buku kumpulan soal ujian kelulusan SMA. Tapi meminjam novel mystery."

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. "Hem.... sejak kapan seorang 'Sasuke' meminjam novel?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya menatap Shikamaru lurus dengan tatapan sudahlah-pinjamkan-saja-kenapa-sih?

"Oke. Tapi aku tidur dulu. Dan jangan mengganggu. Langsung masuk ke perpustakaan keluarga – dan pinjam buku yang kalian mau. Atau tanya Temari." Kata Shikamaru dan masuk ke dalam. Temari tersenyum. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk – lalu Sasuke bertanya pada Temari.

"Jadi? Di mana perpustakaan keluarganya?"

—**O.o—**

Sakura sibuk membongkar lemari 'novel mystery, horror, dan crime' milik Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengawasi Sakura sambil (pura-pura) membaca buku yang-tak-jelas-judulnya. Tangannya memang membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu, tapi matanya terus mengawasi Sakura.

_Manis juga ternyata...._

Sasuke langsung membuang pikiran yang tadi muncul. _Mikir apa tadi?_

"Hei Sasuke!" tegur Sakura. Sasuke sedikit gelagapan. "Hah apa Haruno?"

Sakura sedikit manyun, tapi wajahnya langsung berubah begitu menunjukkan 5 novel di tangannya. "Hem...... segini dulu deh buat seminggu! Tak apa kan, Sasuke?" kata gadis berambut _pink _itu. Sasuke tidak memasang ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pulang sekarang?" tawar Sasuke – dengan muka dingin yang biasa tentu saja. Sakura mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura pamit pulang pada Temari yang hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata 'hati-hati di jalan'

—**O.o—**

"A-apa? Bi-bisa kau ulang kata-katamu tadi?"

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas di hadapan Ino yang tampaknya begitu shock. "Aku bilang, kita putus karena sesuatu hal. Kau tentu tidak tuli, Ino."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukannya hubungan kita selama ini baik-baik saja?!" bantah gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya memandang Ino lurus. "Aku.... tidak bisa. Aku sudah bilang karena sesuatu hal."

Ino menggeram. "Tch! Pasti karena anak baru yang aneh itu. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun? Seenaknya saja dia datang jauh-jauh dari Iwa ke Konoha untuk menjadi perebut pacar orang la—"

_PLAK!_

Ino terkejut. Denyutan demi denyutan mendera pipi kirinya yang memerah, dikarenakan tamparan Sasuke yang cukup keras. Tangan gadis itu memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada Ino. "Jangan. Menghina. Sakura. Di depanku. Yamanaka." Kata Sasuke dingin –namun tegas- dengan penekanan pada kata Yamanaka, yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak menganggap Ino apa-apa. Ino hanya sedikit menggeram kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung sambil memandangi tangannya sendiri.

_Lihat saja kau Sakura.__ Akan kubalas perbuatanmu ini._

—**O.o—**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.....

**Jam Istirahat Konoha Koto-Gakko**

"Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. _Tunggu. Seperti suara Sasuke, tapi... Sakura?_

Sakura akhirnya mendongak – mengangkat wajahnya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di depannya – lalu dengan santainya duduk di atas meja Sakura.

"Baca novel lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Mystery lagi. Aku beli kemarin." Jawab Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba ekspresi dinginnya berubah. "Oh iya! Kan di depan Sasuke aku seperti diriku yang biasa saja ya! Sori..... suka kebawa-bawa sih," kata Sakura ceria lalu kembali membaca novelnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dasar-gadis-aneh. Tapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. _Ingat Sasuke...... rencanamu._

"Err~ anu Sakura......" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Kepalanya terus menunduk sambil menatap lantai.

Tunggu.

Terbata-bata?

Sakura (lagi-lagi) mengangkat kepalanya. Terdapat garis berwarna merah muda melintas di wajah Sasuke – meski hanya sekilas. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. _Ada apa ini?_

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah – namun akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. "A-anu Sakura, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa romantis – seperti Naruto ke Hinata, misalnya."

Sakura semakin bingung. _Romantis?_ "Ro-romantis? Untuk apa? Kita kan Cuma saha—"

"Maka dari itu," potong Sasuke. "A-aku ingin kita lebih dari sekadar 'sahabat' walau aku tidak bisa romantis. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya – dan setelah beberapa detik Sakura pun mengerti maksud Sasuke. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke – masih menatap lantai, tampaknya tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun. Sakura bingung sesaat, namun dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke......" kata Sakura pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kurasa, kau akan menyesal jika ingin menjadi kekasihku."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura lurus. "Kenapa Sakura? Apa yang salah?"

Sakura mendesah. "A-aku itu..... sebenarnya.... ti-tidak normal~"

Sasuke merengutkan dahinya. "Ti-tidak normal?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Benar. Dulu, saat aku masih kelas 1 Koto-Gakko, di Iwa, aku memiliki pasangan....." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sasuke merengutkan dahinya.

"Yuri." Kata Sakura dan mendesah. Gadis berambut _pink _itu sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Mungkin Sasuke akan shock berat, lalu meninggalkannya – tanpa kata. Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Sakura – dan membasahi novel yang dipegangnya. Sekarang, dia pasrah – apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak. Sasuke mengambil novel dari tangannya – lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura. Air mata masih membanjiri pipi gadis itu. Percaya atau tidak, saat itu Sasuke tersenyum.

Ya. Dia _tersenyum_.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke perlahan. "Aku tahu kau mau berubah. Aku bisa membantumu untuk sembuh, Sakura. Dan— ini bisa berguna."

Air mata Sakura semakin deras. "Ta-tapi apa kau tak menyesal memiliki kekasih 'yuri' sepertiku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "I love you, whatever you are. So..... would you be my girlfriend?"

"Is it a sincere love?" tantang Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum – menyadari keraguan dari gadis yang berada di depannya kini. "Yes, it is. So?"

Sakura pun membentuk senyuman di bibirnya, dan menjawab tepat saat bel berbunyi. "Yes, I do."

—**O.o—**

'**Orochimaru's ****Café'**

"Jadi...... apa kau yang bernama Karin? Aku Yamanaka Ino, dari Konoha."

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat – dan ternyata selama berbulan-bulan ini, Ino menyelidiki sejarah Sakura. Saat dia di Iwa, dan lain-lain. Karena orang tuanya kaya, tidak heran jika Ino dengan mudah mendapat begitu banyak informasi dalam waktu beberapa bulan – dengan tentu saja uang sebagai bayarannya.

Gadis yang kini duduk di seberang meja café Ino – berambut merah marun yang sedikit panjang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan....

Karin.

Tapi dengan kostum yang berbeda. Yah.... benar-benar seragam pelayan. Plus rambut merah marunnya yang diikat satu.

Gadis di depan Ino hanya memiringkan wajahnya sambil merengutkan dahinya. "Iya benar. Jadi... untuk apa kau datang ke Oto ini – yang notabene jauh dari Konoha? Tidak mungkin kalau hanya untuk menemuiku yang Cuma pelayan ini."

Ino hanya menatap Karin dan tersenyum. "Kau memang pelayan. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau dulu tinggal di Iwa dengan ibumu yang _single parent_ – mengingat ayahmu yang kabur dan menikah lagi, pendidikan terakhirmu adalah di 'Iwa Koto-Gakko' – kemudian 'sesuatu' terjadi padamu sehingga kau malu untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan sesuatu itu—" Ino menggantung kata-katanya. Karin menahan nafas.

"Kau ketahuan 'yuri'. Benarkan? Dengan kouhai-mu yang bernama Haruno Sakura, dengan ciri-ciri berambut _pink _dan bermata _emerald_. Benar kan, fakta-fakta dariku?"

Karin hanya mengangguk, membenarkan semua kata-kata Ino. Ino tersenyum. _Saatnya melancarkan rencana._

"Aku tahu di mana Sakura dan aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Sakura. Secepatnya."

Karin menahan nafas. Ino tersenyum puas – merasa mangsanya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Perangkap yang menurutnya begitu sempurna, kali ini tidak mungkin lolos.

"Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau lakukan, Karin, kalau kau mau bertemu 'pujaan hati'mu itu." Kata Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat – karena merasa 'menang' dari lawannya.

Karin sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ino, tapi dia tetap merasa penasaran. "A-apa itu?" tanya gadis itu. Ino _smirked._

"Kau harus memaksanya untuk kembali padamu. Apa kau bisa?"

**TBC**

**AN: di**** chapter kedua, Karin pergi dari rumah dan kabur ke Oto, lalu kerja sebagai pelayan café di Oto. Lalu Ino menyusulnya ke Oto, jadi harap dimengerti^^**

Hoho aku ganti pen-name! Dasar plin-plan.... Habis, rasanya pen-name orang penuh dengan karya seni. Hyuu nggak! Jadi ganti deh '**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**' karena diantara 5 elemen, Hyuu paling suka air.... jadi ini bener-bener **Hyuuzu-chan** kok! Hehe^^ Tapi keren kan artinya? 'Hyuu si Putri Air' iya kan? *ditendang karena terlalu narsis*

Maaf pendek! Habisnya..... Kalau digabung sama chapter depan, jadinya terlalu cepat..... Aku kan pengen bikin fans SasuSaku bahagia dulu untuk chapter ini..... Jangan kesal mulu! (Ih....... siapa juga yang kesal?) Mana alurnya cepat lagi.......

Haha, kan aku udah tulis di trailernya, '**And the other pairs**' maka chapter ini giliran ShikaTema! Tapi terlalu sedikit ya? Gomen! Yah..... kalau pair lain-nya kebanyakan, SasuSaku-nya ntar tenggelem, hohoho XO Inti ceritanya kan SasuSaku......

Terus, ceritanya itu Temari mampir ke rumah Shikamaru waktu rumah Shikamaru lagi sepi – dan Shikamaru minta bantu nunggu rumah. Terus Shikamaru-nya bobo deh. Nggak sama Temari kok! Temari mah anggep aja main kompu apa baca buku waktu Shikamaru bobo. Gitu! Ingat ini rated T!!!!

Oh iya, buat yang menantikan 'Aku Bukan Aku', maaf..... fic itu akan dihapus untuk sementara ini. Tapi tenang saja! Fic itu akan keluar lagi dalam bentuk kollab..... Karena cerita itu, aku pusing nentuin endingnya.... Susah sih! Jadi tenang aja ya yang menantikan! Kemungkinan besar, fic itu akan keluar dalam bentuk kollab aku dan **x Hinamori Sakura x **tungguin ajah... mungkin pas kita libur kenaikan kelas ya! Karena sekarang kan sama-sama sibuk ulangan T.T

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya and RIPYU!

NB: Ada yang tahu jutsu-jutsu yang menggunakan elemen air nggak? Apa nama jepangnya, bentuk dan pengaruhnya terhadap musuh? Hyuu tau Cuma mizu no roogoku sama mizubunshin doang! Lainnya nggak tau! Ayo dong jawab...... buat fic baru Hyuu nih T.T


	5. The Truth

Balas ripyu dulu ah! Yang gak pake login... Kalau yang login udah Hyuu bales lho! Tuh ada di e-mail masing-masing hehe^^

**Xoxo: **Amiin! XD

Yah...... selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau jawaban tidak memuaskan T.T Minna, ini dia apdetannya!

Summary: Sakura sedikit terlempar ke sisi jalan, dan refleks gadis itu memejamkan matanya. 'A-Aku tertabrak? Apa aku sudah mati?' Chap. 5 update! A slight of NejiTen. RnR please...

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I Love You, Whatever You Are © Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Warning: OOC (terutama di bagian Sasuke, Ino, ama Neji), AU, GaJe, pasaran, blablabla. No body's perfect, right? *maksa*

Oh iya, ada yang terlupa. Sasuke anak basket di cerita ini..... kemarin aku lupa kasih deskripsi tentang itu. Gomen-gomen-gomen!!!! Hal sekecil namun penting itu bisa luput T.T

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Love You, Whatever You Are

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sunao ni narezu ni_

_Tada kimi no namae wo kokoro no naka de sou sakenderu_

_Kimi wo ushinatte made te ni shitai mono nado_

_Nai hazu na no ni doushite darou_

_Mereta kami wo dzutai ochiru no wa_

_"Sayonara" to iu namida datte ne_

**(Sunao Na Niji by Surface)**

—**O.o—**

**Chapter 5****: The Truth**

"Kau harus memaksanya untuk kembali padamu. Apa kau bisa?"

Karin terkejut. "Bi-bisa diulang?" kata gadis itu sedikit kaget. Ino mendesah.

"Kau pasti mendengar kata-kataku tadi, Karin......" kata gadis berambut _blonde _itu. "Aku tak mendapat informasi dari intel kalau kau menderita 'tuli'." Tutur Ino dan menyeruput sedikit jus jeruknya. Karin tampak resah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis berumur kira-kira 18 tahun itu.

"Apa hubungan Sakura denganmu? Tampaknya kau begitu mengenalnya."

Ino meletakkan jus jeruknya diatas meja. "Aku adalah teman sekelasnya. Cukup? Begini saja. Kau mau atau tidak?" Kata Ino. Akhirnya, Karin mengangguk.

"Oke. Kapan kita ke Konoha?"

—**O.o—**

_kono ryoute ni hakareteiru mono_

_toki no shizuku sotto nigirishimete_

Sakura mengambil poselnya dari dalam saku roknya.

_Sasuke calling__..._

_._

_wasureta kiokyu nakushita kotoba_

_yeah yeah..._

_Tit. __"Halo Sakura?"_

"Hai, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"_Hm.... malam__ minggu ini, kau ada waktu?"_

"Tunggu. Kau.... mengajakku kencan ya?"

"_Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi—"_

Sakura mendesah. "Sasuke, itu namanya ken—"

"_Bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi."_

"Ya ya..... terserahlah. Kapan?" Sakura menyerah.

"_Malam minggu ini, aku jemput kau di rumah. __Sehabis aku rapat klub basket. Bagaimana?"_

"Hm...... oke. Jam?"

"_Jam 7 kau sudah siap di rumah.__ Aku jemput."_

"Baiklah. Ja matta!"

"_Ja ne."_

_Tit. _Ponsel ditutup. Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang ponselnya. Kini wallpaper ponsel tersebut telah berubah.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Tersenyum dengan bahagia. Sakura tersenyum dan berharap kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. Selamanya.

—**O.o—**

**Malam**** Minggu**

_Ting nung._

Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambutnya terkejut, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Retasu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura. "Sakura, ada yang mencari sayang."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Siapa, Kaa-san?" tanya gadis berambut _pink _itu. Retasu mendesah. "Kaa-san tidak tahu. Yang jelas, laki-laki, rambut dan matanya hitam, da—"

Sakura langsung memotong. "Itu Sasuke. Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Sakura dan mengambil tasnya dari atas meja rias dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar. Sebelum pergi, Retasu mencegah Sakura pergi dengan memegang tangannya. "Sakura, itu siapa sayang?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Pacarku." Kata Sakura senang. Retasu tersenyum. "Akhirnya, kau bisa kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Kaa-san. Berterimakasihlah padanya. Berkat Sasuke, aku bisa menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal. Sudah ya Kaa-san! Aku pergi dulu!" kata Sakura, mencium kedua pipi Retasu dan bergegas menju pintu depan.

Retasu memandang sosok Sakura yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terbentuk di wajah ibu Sakura yang cantik itu.

_Terimakasih, Kami-sama......_

—**O.o—**

"Ya ampun Sasuke, aku mau ambil tas di mobil! Tadi ketinggalan!"

Sasuke menoleh. Sekarang mereka sedang kencan – walau Sasuke bilang ini bukan kencan, hanya sekadar makan malam bersama di restoran. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan restoran, tapi langkah mereka terhenti karena kata-kata Sakura.

"Ambil dompet?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Boleh aku pinjam kunci mobilnya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendesah dan mengambil kunci mobil dari saku jeansnya lalu memberikan kunci mobil ke Sakura. "Hati-hati."

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan. Sasuke memang memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan karena parkir di depan restoran sudah penuh. Sakura bergegas membuka kunci mobil dan mengambil tasnya, mengunci kembali mobil dan bergegas ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura tidak memikirkan apapun saat menyeberangi jalan. Yang dia pikirkan hanya sampai di seberang. Hanya itu. Sampai dia merasa sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang mendekatinya.

_TEN.... TEN!!! __BRAK!_

Sakura sedikit terlempar ke sisi jalan, dan refleks gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. _A-Aku tertabrak? Apa aku sudah mati?_ Desisnya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Di depannya banyak sekali orang-orang. Sakura juga merasa sedikit silau karena lampu mobil yang barusan menabrak_nya._

Tunggu.

Kalau dia yang ditabrak, mengapa orang-orang membelakanginya?

Sakura tersentak dan berusaha menahan sakit pada kakinya. Dia langsung menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Gadis bermata _emerald _itu menutup mulutnya shock ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_Tidak._

"SASUKE!!" pekik gadis itu dan memeluk sosok yang terbaring penuh darah di tengah jalan. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sebelum Sakura sempat tertabrak, Sasuke sudah mendorongnya ke sisi jalan sehingga mobil itu menabrak Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Tangis Sakura benar-benar pecah. Orang-orang memandang mereka iba. Tapi Sakura belum putus asa. Gadis itu menekan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya, memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke.

Masih ada. Tapi lemah.

"Siapa saja, tolong bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit!" pekik Sakura. Orang-orang yang tadi seperti tersihir, sontak terkejut masing-masing dan bergegas membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit diikuti Sakura yang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang sedikit terkilir.

—**O.o—**

**4**** Hari Kemudian. Rumah Sakit**

4 hari sejak kejadian itu. Kemarin, Sakura mendapat kabar dari Naruto kalau Sasuke sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Ya. Kecelakaan itu membuat Sasuke pingsan selama 3 hari.

Sakura belum dapat menghilangkan rasa shock-nya. Ini benar-benar terlalu cepat. Baru beberapa bulan mereka berpacaran. Sekarang....

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit Sasuke. Tapi dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Perlahan dibukanya pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan Sasuke tersebut.

_Ckrek._

Sakura langsung menangkap bayangan Sasuke yang sedang merenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan terlihat sangat depresi. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke miris dan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ano Sasuke......." kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke masih terdiam. Air mata Sakura mulai menetes.

"Go-gomennasai, Sasuke...." air mata Sakura sudah tidah bisa ditahan lagi. Sasuke masih tetap diam, tak bergeming.

"A-Aku mendapat kabar dari Naruto kalau kecelakaan itu sudah membuat beberapa syaraf motorikmu rusak** (1)**. Da-dan.... Hiks... kau jadi tidak bisa basket lagi..." bendungan di kedua mata Sakura bobol. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup mukanya. Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memandangnya tajam.

"Aku menyesal sudah menuruti kata-kata Kaa-san ku."

Sakura mendongak. Lalu dengan mata yang masih basah, gadis itu bertanya pada Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Seandainya saja aku tidak melaksanakannya, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Sasuke datar. Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Kaa-san? Ta-tapi aku tidak mengenal Kaa-sanmu—"

"Tidak. Kau kenal dia dengan baik. Coba ingat nama keluarga dokter pembimbingmu dan bandingkan dengan nama keluargaku." Potong Sasuke tajam. Sakura mencoba mengingatnya.

_Tunggu._

_Uchiha?_

"Ja-jadi kau....." kata Sakura pelan.

**FLASHBACK ****(2)**

"Kaa-san."

Mikoto yang sedang mengetik di laptop menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke hanya duduk di sebelah Mikoto. "Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis aneh di sekolah lewat pagar. Namanya Sakura, aku mendengar temannya memanggil nama itu. Dan—"

"Tunggu. Sakura? Bagaimana ciri-ciri anak itu?" potong Mikoto cepat. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hn. Ramput _pink_, mata _emerald_. Kaa-san kenal?" tanya Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kenal. Dia klien baru Kaa-san."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kebetulan-kebetulan ini. "Klien? Penyakit kejiwaannya?"

Mikoto mendesah. "Yuri. Tapi dia mencoba untuk sembuh. Tadi siang saja dia ke rumah sakit dan curhat pada Kaa-san. Tentang banyak hal."

Sasuke hanya memandang laptop Mikoto yang masih menyala. "Oh. Kalau begitu aku permisi ke kamar."

Mikoto mengangguk. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar. Baru saja 2 langkah....

"Sasuke." Panggil Mikoto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Mikoto. "Ya Kaa-san?"

Mikoto berbalik sehingga menghadap punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Kaa-sannya berbalik pun ikut berbalik, namun tetap dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Tolonglah gadis itu. Kasihan dia. Apa kau tak iba melihatnya?"

Sejenak memori tentang gadis berambut _pink_ yang menangis terlintas lagi dalam benaknya, namun Sasuke segera mengusirnya. "Tolong? Maaf Kaa-san, aku tidak bisa."

Mikoto hanya memandang Sasuke miris. "Tolonglah dia. Kau tak tahu betapa berat beban dalam hidupnya. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Hati Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga. "Baiklah. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dekati dia, bila perlu jadikan dia sahabat – atau pacar."

Sasuke tersentak. "Tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

"Ino?" desah Mikoto. "Apa bagusnya dia. Pintar tidak, cantik tidak, centil iya." Komentar Mikoto pedas. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah. Tapi ini semua demi Kaa-san."

Mikoto tersenyum.

**END OF FLASBACK**

Air mata Sakura luluh. Tadinya air mata itu menetes melihat keadaan Sasuke. Namun sekarang berubah. Air mata itu menetes karena akhirnya menyadari kalau cinta Sasuke tidak tulus kepadanya dari awal.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Ya. SEMUANYA, tanpa ada yang dikurangi maupun ditambahi.

"Ja-jadi......" Sakura memecah suasana. "Cinta itu..... tidak tulus?"

Memori Sakura berputar saat Sasuke menembaknya.

_Sasuke menggeleng. "I love you, whatever you are. So..... would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Is it a sincere love?" tantang Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum – menyadari keraguan dari gadis yang berada di depannya kini. "Yes, it is. So?"_

Benar-benar tidak disangka. _Sincere love?_ Kata Sakura dalam hati. Sasuke menoleh lagi pada Sakura.

"Bahkan aku menyesal sudah melakukannya."

Sakura tersentak. Akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menunduk di depan Sasuke. "Oh..... baiklah kalau selama ini a-aku hiks.... sudah menyusahkanmu, Uchiha-san. Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi se-seperti ini. Maafkanlah aku. Sekarang, hiks...... aku mohon diri. Sayonara."

Kata-kata Sakura ditutup dengan langkah cepat Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup.

Sasuke sendiri _shock_. Dia baru menyadari akan kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur pedas dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang hatinya sakit. Sakit, seperti ada yang menusuknya berkali-kali.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau tidak mencintainya._

Sasuke menyadari kata hatinya, tapi sepersekian menit kemudian pemuda bermata _onyx _itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

Cinta pura-pura itu sudah berubah menjadi cinta sesungguhnya. A sincere love.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Menyebalkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Gomennasai, Sakura........"

—**O.o—**

'**Hyuuga's Coffee Shop'**

"Nona, mau pesan apa?"

Sakura yang sesenggukan di sebuah meja mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender yang sedikit kaku mencoba tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Hinata...."

Pemuda itu terkejut. "Anda pesan _Hinata_?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan.... maksudku, apa Hinata ada?" kata Sakura membenarkan kata-katanya.

Pemuda itu terlihat lega (?) dan menggeleng, "Hinata pergi. Sebenarnya seharusnya dia juga membantu, tapi kali ini dia pergi. Seperti biasa dengan pemuda itu...."

Sakura tak memikirkan kata-kata pemuda tadi lebih lanjut dan mendesah. "Yasudah.... aku pesan _cappuccino_ hangat saja." Kata Sakura pendek dan menumpukan tangannya di dahi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar stres. Kata-kata Sasuke di rumah sakit tadi semakin membuatnya stres. Lagi-lagi tangannya menyeka air yang mengalir lewat kedua matanya.

_Kami-sama...... mengapa kau tega __sekali padaku? Setelah masalahku dengan Karin kemarin, apa lagi yang ingin kau timpakan padaku, Kami-sama?_

—**O.o—**

**Kitchen of ****'Hyuuga's Coffee Shop'**

**(3) **"Ada pesanan apa lagi, Neji-kun?" tanya gadis berambut cepol itu pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

Neji melihat ke kertas yang ada di tangannya. "_Cappuccino_ hangat satu gelas. Untuk meja nomor 3."

Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sementara Neji menghampiri ibunya dan memberitahu akan pesanan Sakura. Dengan cepat ibu Neji membuat segelas cappuccino hangat dan meletakkannya di atas nampan lalu diserahkan ke Neji. Saat Neji akan mengantarnya....

"Neji-kun, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan. Meja nomor berapa tadi? 3?" kata Tenten dan mengambil nampan itu dari Neji. Neji hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Iya, nomor 3. Terimakasih, Tenten."

Tenten mengangguk cepat sambil sedikit _blushing_ dan keluar dapur. Matanya mencari-cari meja nomor 3. Ketemu. Dilihatnya orang yang duduk di meja tersebut. Berambut _pink_ mencolok dan sedang menangis.

_Siapa itu? Rasanya aku kenal......_

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran yang tadi lewat, lalu berjalan ke arah meja nomor 3. Setelah sampai di meja itu, Tenten meletakkan segelas _cappuccino _hangat di atas meja. "Ini _cappuccino_ hangatnya, Nona."

Sakura mendongak dan Tenten terkejut. "Sakura?"

Sakura tertegun sesaat lalu akhirnya tersenyum miris. _Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. _"Tenten."

Tenten salah tingkah sebentar karena mengingat perlakuan Sakura padanya kemarin-kemarin **(4)**. Akhirnya gadis itu mencoba tersenyum. "Sakura? Apa kabar?"

"Baik...." kata Sakura pelan. Hatinya lagi-lagi berbicara.

_Buruk.... __di dapurmu ada pisau kan? Bisa bunuh aku sekarang?_

Tenten pun membungkukkan badannya. "Oh... sudah dulu ya! Aku harus bekerja! Ja!"

Sakura mengangguk dan Tenten pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura lagi-lagi menangis, menyesali nasibnya yang buruk terus-menerus. Dia merasa sapu tangannya sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata.

_Destiny is painful__._

"Hem...... Sakura ya?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu yang membuyarkan filosofi yang baru saja keluar di otaknya tadi. Buru-buru dia menghapus air matanya, dan mencerna suara yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara itu. Suara yang dulu sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang sudah cukup lama tidak didengarnya.

"Sakura..... Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak mengenalku lagi?" si empunya suara duduk di depan Sakura, dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang khas.

Sakura terperanjat. "Kamu........"

**TBC**

**(1) **Bukannya Sasuke jadi nggak bisa bergerak lagi (ini kata temenku, dia atau aku yang aneh ya? O.o), Cuma jadi tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Penyakit ini aku gak yakin ada apa nggak, orang aku ngarang kok. *didepak*

**(2) **Buka lagi chapter 3. Anggep aja ini kejadian Sasuke ngomong sama Mikoto itu waktu malam.^^

**(3) **Tenten suka bantu-bantu jadi pelayan di 'coffee shop' keluarga Hyuuga kalau sedang tak ada kerjaan. Nggak dibayar, atau lebih tepatnya nggak mau dibayar. Biasalah, menyenangkan calon mertua..... *dijitak Tenten* Oh iya, Neji itu kakak kandung Hinata aja ya. Jadi sama ibu sama ayah dengan Hinata. Hizashi anggep aja nggak ada.... *ditendang Neji*

**(4) **Buka chapter 3.

—**O.o—**

*ngeliat ringkasan*

Ringkasannya udah habis, jadi chapter depan chapter terakhir. Makasih buat yang udah mendukungku selama ini^^

Arti lagu diatas itu, sedih plus (menurutku.....) nyinggung Sasuke banget di cerita ini. Artinya pakai bahasa inggris aja ya...... **I can't become an honest person. So I just cry your name inside my heart. Why am I not able to gain anything until I lose you? My hair got wet as my tears, fell from saying "goodbye"**

Cocok nggak ya lagunya? O.o Kalau cocok baguslah, kalau nggak cocok ya dicocok-cocokin aja! XDD *ditendang*

Aku bikin ini sambil bikin apdetan 'Modoranai Kedo' lho. Jadinya, pindah-pindah aja dari ngetik ninja scene, pindah ke AU, ngetik ninja scene lagi, ngetik AU lagi...... XD sampai ketuker loh settingnya. Ini jadi ninja scene, MK jadi AU. Baru nyadar waktu ngedit XDDD dan langsung aku perbaiki XD kalau ingat lagi jadinya lucu banget... Masa aku bikin di cerita ini Sakura bisa ninjutsu medis padahal ceritanya AU?? XDDD

RIPYU YA........

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**


	6. I Love You, Whatever You Are

Balas ripyu dulu ah! Yang gak pake login... Kalau yang login udah Hyuu bales lho! Tuh ada di e-mail masing-masing hehe^^

**Xoxo: **Hai! Iya nih chapter terakhirnya. Yang nyamperin….. ini dia! *ditendang* pokoknya, semua pertanyaanmu ada jawabannya di sini? Kapan bikin acc?

Yah...... selesai juga. Minna, ini dia apdetannya!

Summary: Hening sejenak. Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang, benarkah ini keputusan yang ingin dia ambil. Last chap. Update! COMPLETE. RnR, please.....

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I Love You, Whatever You Are © Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Warning: OOC (terutama di bagian Sasuke dan Karin), OC, AU, Sasuke ngga gentle T.T a little of yuri is back again! I'm sorry...... T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Love You, Whatever You Are

Story by: Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke

Words (just the story): 2.687 words

Pages (just the story): 11 pages in M. Word 2003

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara_

**(Soba ni Iru Kara by ****Amadori)**

—**O.o—**

**Chapter**** 6 –The Last-: I Love You, Whatever You Are**

Sakura terperanjat. "Kamu........"

Gadis di depan Sakura tersenyum. "Wah.... sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakan aku."

"Karin? Ke-kenapa kamu ada di Konoha?" kata Sakura terkejut. _Kenapa dia malah ada di saat aku sedang putus cinta?_

Karin tersenyum. "Rahasia." Katanya dan tersenyum. Sakura masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. _Apa dia benar-benar Karin?_

Tiba-tiba tangan Karin menyentuh mata Sakura. "Matamu bengkak. Ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, Sakura?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura perlahan menepis tangan Karin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Karin tersenyum. "Aku tadi lewat di sini dan melihatmu. Hm, aku rindu sekali padamu, Sakura." Katanya sambil sedikit membelai pipi Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tidak menepis tangan Karin kali ini dan membiarkan tangan gadis itu membelai pipinya. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap _capuccino _hangatnya yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya dan masih hangat. Karena Sakura tidak memberikan pembalasan yang berarti, Karin pun menarik tangannya lalu menatap mata Sakura lurus.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat janjimu kan?"

Sakura mendongak, lalu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap mata Karin. "Janji?"

Karin bersandar pada kursi 'coffee shop' dan matanya tidak lepas memandangi Sakura. "Janji kalau akan memberikan dirimu seutuhnya untukku. Masa kau lupa?"

Sakura menarik nafas. Ingatannya akan masa Koto-Gakkonya yang suram berputar di kepalanya.

_Karin tersenyum. "Aku janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu." Kata Karin. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin lurus. "Kalau begitu, sama. Aku juga janji akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu," balas Sakura. Karin tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura._

"Sudah ingat?" tebak Karin. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sangat perlahan, lalu kembali memandangi _cappuccino_-nya yang mulai mendingin.

"Jadi?"

Sakura lagi-lagi mendongak. "Jadi?" ulang gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Karin mendesah.

"Maukah kau melaksanakan janjimu itu?" tanya Karin. Sakura tersentak. "Ca-caranya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Karin tersenyum. "Ikut bersamaku, pergi dari Konoha. Mau?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut namun dia segera dapat menguasai dirinya. "Apa jawabannya harus hari ini?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, Sakura-chan ku sayang. Aku bisa menunggu kok," kata gadis berambut merah marun itu dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusan, hubungi aku. Kau masih menyimpan nomor ponselku kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. Gadis itu mengganti nomornya agar orang-orang di masa lalunya tidak dapat menghubungi. Karin mendesah.

"Pinjam ponselmu. Akan kumasukkan nomorku ke dalamnya."

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Karin. Dengan cepat Karin memasukkan nomor ponselnya ke dalam memori ponsel Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Karin tersenyum. "Sudah. Aku simpan dengan nama 'Karin'. Aku pergi. Kutunggu di telepon nanti. Ja matta Sakura-chan,"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Karin (lagi-lagi) tersenyum dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dan akhirnya kembali menangis setelah Karin pergi dari hadapannya.

—**O.o—**

_Ckrek. _"Aku pulang."

"Oh... Sakura..... bagaimana tadi?" tanya Retasu dari dapur. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura dari ruang keluarga. Retasu mendesah. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?"

Hati Sakura terasa berdesir mendengar nama itu, tapi buru-buru dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Namun Retasu tidak melihat tingkah putrinya itu dikarenakan jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Ba-baik kok." Kata Sakura terbata-bata. Retasu merengutkan dahinya mendengar nada suara Sakura yang berubah, tapi beliau tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sakura mulai menangis lagi mengingat nama Sasuke. Padahal hanya sebuah nama. _Sasuke, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Itu...... bukan kesalahanku....._

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Retasu lagi. Sakura mulai terisak. Retasu yang mendengar isakan putrinya segera mencuci tangannya dan bergegas ke ruang keluarga. Di sana, Sakura terisak-isak sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan.

Retasu sangat bingung melihat kelakuan putrinya. 3 hari yang lalu gadis itu sangat ceria sampai merona mukanya. Namun sekarang dia kembali terisak-isak layaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Kami-sama, ada apa dengan putriku?_

Retasu langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memeluk gadis berambut _pink_ itu. "Sakura.... ada apa nak?"

"Hiks..... itu bukan salahku..."

Retasu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Salah.... maksudnya apa, Sakura? Kaa-san tidak mengerti."

"Itu-itu bukan salahku. Tapi-tapi kenapa... Sasuke malah jadi membenciku....."

Retasu tersentak. "Apa Saku-chan? Bisa kau ulang?"

Sakura kembali terisak-isak. "Sa-Sasuke membenciku.... pa-padahal itu bukan salahku. Bukan aku yang mau kecelakaan....... iya kan Kaa-san?"

Retasu menepuk-nepuk rambut Sakura lembut. "Tidak sayang.... itu bukan salahmu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Retasu. "A-aku mau ke kamar."

Retasu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Istirahatlah."

Sakura hanya berjalan gontai dan memasuki kamarnya. _Ckrek._ Pintu ditutup. Retasu mendesah.

_Sampai kapan putriku harus berurai air mata?_

—**O.o—**

Sakura sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Dibukanya _galery _dan diperhatikannya satu per satu. Per folder.

_Aku-Sasuke_

_My family_

_Friends 4ever!_

_Karin n me_

Sakura diam sejenak melihat folder terakhir. _Karin n me_. Dibukanya folder terakhir dan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terdiam.

Puluhan foto dirinya dan Karin bertebaran di dalam folder itu. Berbagai pose dan gaya. Melihat semua foto itu Sakura kembali mengenang akan kata-kata Karin di coffee shop tadi.

_Kami-sama.... keputusan apa yang harus aku ambil? Awalnya aku sudah tidak mencintai Karin lagi, namun __rasa itu kembali saat Sasuke pergi dan Karin datang. Bagaimana ini?_

Setelah mengamati satu per satu fotonya dan Karin, Sakura keluar dari folder itu dan pindah ke folder yang lain.

_Aku-Sasuke._

Foto yang ada jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan foto dirinya dan Karin. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka difoto.

Akhirnya Sakura langsung menekan tombol 'telepon merah' di ujung ponselnya. Wallpaper ponsel tersebut sudah menyambutnya.

Dirinya dan Sasuke.

Tersenyum. Sangat indah.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis. _Kalau dia memang tidak mencintaiku, kenapa dia lakukan hal itu padaku?_ Gumam Sakura. Lalu dia membenamkan mukanya dalam bantal.

Mencoba berpikir dengan jernih.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura sudah yakin atas keputusannya. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dan ditekannya tombol navigator ke bawah, berkali-kali sampai muncul tulisan 'Karin'

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya menekan tombol 'telepon hijau'

_Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

_Krek. "Halo, ini siapa?"_

Sakura mendesah. "Aku, Sakura."

Suara diujung telepon terdengar cerah. _"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat?"_

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Sudah."

"_Cepat sekali, tapi baguslah. Jadi...... apa keputusanmu?"_

Hening sejenak. Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang, benarkah ini keputusan yang ingin dia ambil.

"_Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Iya, aku di sini Karin."

"_Jadi?"_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu."

—**O.o—**

**Rumah Sakit, esok harinya**

_Tok tok._

"Masuk," terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari dalam kamar rumah sakit itu. Sakura menarik nafas, lalu membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit Sasuke.

_Ckrek._

"Sas, ini aku, Sakura." Kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang duduk di atas kasurnya sedikit menoleh, tapi langsung menoleh ke arah lain.

Egonya masih lebih tinggi dari gunung Everest untuk meminta maaf.

Sakura menahan air matanya yang mulai turun. Gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun, menutup pintu dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Kata Sakura dan mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar atau layaknya orang yang menangis. Namun percuma, suaranya tetap terdengar bergetar meskipun hanya sedikit.

Sasuke masih diam.

Sakura mengusap setetes air mata yang sudah meluber dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau dulu aku yuri?"

Sasuke masih tetap tidak bergeming.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Sekarang

Sasuke tersentak, namun sebagai seorang Uchiha dia tidak melakukan reaksi yang berlebihan. Menatap Sakura saja tidak.

Sakura menunggu. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sini. Kalau begitu, sayonara Sasuke,"

Sakura membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit Sasuke dan langsung berlari keluar tanpa menutupnya kembali.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sasuke seperti tersadar. _Apa yang telah kulakukan? _Kata Sasuke dalam hati. _Aku sudah membuat seorang gadis bersedih. Tidak pantas bagiku untuk melakukan hal itu. Kau bodoh Sasuke,_ kata Sasuke berkali-kali dalam hati.

Akhirnya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memutuskan sesuatu, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Keluar, dan mencari sosok Sakura. Ketemu. Gadis itu berjalan cepat sambil menangis lumayan jauh dari kamarnya. Sasuke berusaha mengejar gadis itu, tapi....

_Nyut._

Sasuke merasa kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit, tapi dihiraukannya. Pemuda itu tetap mengejar Sakura. "SAKURA!!" teriaknya sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun Sakura tampaknya tidak mendengar. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

"Sakura!" teriaknya. Namun langkah Sakura tidak berhenti. Gadis itu tetap berjalan. Sasuke sendiri merasa kepalanya semakin sakit, sampai akhirnya...

_BRUK!_

Sasuke terjatuh. Mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke sudah terbaring di lantai, tapi masih sadar dan dalam keadaan menghadap Sakura. Tangannya menggapai udara berkali-kali. "Sakura...." gumamnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya karena _shock_ dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Lalu dia duduk di depan Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan cowok itu erat. "A-aku di sini, Sasuke," kata Sakura perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum – bukan seringai seperti biasanya, namun senyum yang tulus. "Go-gomennasai, Sakura..... Ja-jangan pergi...." katanya dan tangan kirinya membelai rambut _pink_ Sakura. Sakura masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke lembut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke...... Aku juga tidak akan per-pergi," kata Sakura perlahan dan air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Ja-jangan menangis. A-aku tidak suka." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak menangis."

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Sakura terkejut dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sas,"

"Sasuke, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Namun Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dan berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"SIAPA SAJA, DOKTER, SUSTER, TOLONG!"

"Hei, ada apa?"

Sakura mendongak. Seorang laki-laki seumuran dirinya, berambut _ebony _dan bermata _onyx _berdiri di dekat Sakura. Dan seorang gadis kecil berusia kira-kira 8 tahun dibelakangnya, berambut coklat dan diikat dua serta bermata coklat. Anak itu terlihat sangat takut.

Sakura makin panik. "A-ano.. tolong Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan, aku tidak tahu lagi." Kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Kata laki-laki itu cepat. Sakura mengangguk dan merangkul Sasuke yang pingsan dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Laki-laki itu berpesan pada gadis kecil yang kemungkinan besar adiknya – walau tidak mirip sama sekali.

"Miyuki-chan tunggu di sini. Kakak tidak lama."

"I-iya kak,"

Lalu laki-laki itu berlari mencari dokter. Sakura hanya menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu terlihat bingung melihat Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu, lalu membelai kepala Sakura.

"Kakak jangan nangis." Katanya. Sakura mendongak dan menatap mata gadis kecil itu.

Mata yang indah. Hanya saja redup, seperti tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih dik," kata Sakura dan membelai kepala gadis kecil itu. "Na-namamu siapa?"

"Aku Miyuki."

"Oh, namamu manis sekali. Yang tadi itu kakakmu?" tanya Sakura lembut dan mencoba tersenyum. Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu kakak iparku."

"Hah?" tanya Sakura. Tidak mungkin laki-laki seumuran dia sudah menikah. "Kakak ipar?"

"Kakak perempuanku pacaran dengan dia." Kata Miyuki pelan. Sakura tersenyum. "Wah, pasti kakakmu cantik sekali ya. Kamu saja manis begini."

"Seharusnya aku ke sini dengan kakakku. Tapi Kak Hyuuzu hari ini tidak sempat mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan minta tolong pada Kak Sai." Terang Miyuki datar, lalu tersenyum.

_Jadi pemuda tadi namanya Sai?_

Tiba-tiba muncul dokter dan beberapa perawat pria muncul dari ujung lorong. Dan juga Sai, tentu saja.

Perawat-perawat itu langsung menidurkan Sasuke di atas kasur dorong (?) dan mendorongnya ke ruang periksa. Sakura, Sai dan Miyuki mengikuti dari belakang.

—**O.o—**

"Terimakasih."

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di ruang periksa dan Sakura, Sai serta Miyuki disuruh menunggu di luar.

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan. "Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sakura."

"Sai." Kata Sai, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum, lalu menatap Miyuki yang sedang membaca komik di bagian kursi yang lain.

"Itu adik kekasihmu ya?" tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sai berubah. "Iya. Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Masih kecil sudah harus menanggung hal yang berat semacam itu."

Sakura merengutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Sai mendesah. "Kau tahu kenapa dia ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Setiap Kamis dia harus ke rumah sakit untuk kemoterapi karena terkena kanker otak stadium akhir."

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Pantas Miyuki terlihat pucat. "La-lalu?"

"Orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Satu-satunya keluarganya adalah kakaknya, Hyuuzu, pacarku. Hyuuzu juga harus banting tulang setiap hari untuk menghidupinya, walau sekarang umurnya 17 tahun.

Betapa hancur hati Hyuuzu mengetahui adik semata wayangnya menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dan dinyatakan umurnya tinggal 6 bulan lagi."

Sakura terperangah. Benar-benar nasib yang menyedihkan. Sai tersenyum. "Tapi aku selalu mendukungnya dan membiayai kemo Miyuki-chan setiap minggu. Setidaknya, bisa menunda kematian gadis cilik itu, walau menyembuhkannya adalah hal yang mustahil."

Sakura mau menangis melihat Miyuki yang sedang membaca komik. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu kembali memandangi Miyuki. "Walau dia tahu kalau dia terkena kanker, dia tetap menjalani hari-harinya yang tersisa dengan ceria. Walau keceriaan itu jarang sekali ditunjukkannya, mengingat rasa sakit mengalahkan keceriaan Miyuki-chan"

Sakura perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di samping Miyuki, lalu tersenyum. "Miyuki-chan, baca komik apa?"

Miyuki sedikit mendongak, lalu kembali memandangi komiknya. "Doraemon. Tapi aku Cuma bisa lihat gambarnya saja, tulisannya sudah tidak terbaca lagi. Padahal dulu bisa."

Sakura melihat komik yang dipegang Miyuki. Tulisannya sangat jelas, berarti yang salah memang mata gadis cilik itu. Sakura lalu merangkul Miyuki dan menyenandungkan lagu 'Shiawase no Niji' **(1)** sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis kecil itu. Miyuki yang mengenal lagu itu, ikut menyenandungkannya bersama Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari, derita yang dideritanya sekarang tidak seberapa. Derita gadis cilik ini –dan kakaknya- jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya.

—**O.o—**

**Kamar Sakura, malam harinya**

Sakura memeluk gulingnya sambil menangis. Benar-benar hari-hari yang memakan banyak air mata.

_Sasuke tersenyum – bukan seringai seperti biasanya, namun senyum yang tulus. "Go-gomennasai, Sakura..... Ja-jangan pergi...." katanya dan tangan kirinya membelai rambut pink Sakura. Sakura masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke lembut._

_Sasuke....._ kata Sakura dalam hati. _Sebenarnya yang mana yang benar? Kau tulus atau tidak....._

Memorinya tentang Sasuke berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Terutama yang di rumah sakit hari ini.

Sasuke terlihat tulus saat minta maaf tadi.

Apa benar Sasuke berubah dalam waktu 1 hari?

_Ckrek._

Sakura menoleh. Retasu sudah berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka sambil menatap Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura hanya balas tersenyum lemah, lalu kembali merenung.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, sayang?" tanya Retasu pelan. "Siapa tahu bisa meringankan bebanmu."

Sakura hanya merenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai berterus terang. "Kaa-san..... masih ingat Karin kan?"

Retasu sedikit tersentak – mengingat Sakura sudah tidak pernah lagi menyebut nama itu setelah pindah ke Konoha. "Tentu saja sayang. Ada apa?"

Sakura mendesah. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

Retasu terkejut. "Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku ikut dia." Kata Sakura dan berbalik, sehingga posisinya telentang menghadap Retasu. Retasu membelai Sakura. "Kau terima? Atau tolak?" tanya Retasu lembut.

Sekilas pertanyaan itu biasa saja. Namun jika kita cermati benar-benar, ada nada khawatir di sana.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kutolak."

Retasu menghela nafas. "Syukurlah." Desahnya. "Terimakasih sayang," katanya dan mengecup kening Sakura. "Semoga hari-harimu bahagia, Saku-chan..."

Sakura hanya diam. Retasu tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan kamar gadis berambut _pink _itu.

Sakura diam sejenak dan memandangi ponselnya. Lalu ditekannya beberapa angka dan dia menempelkannya di telinganya.

_Tut... Tut.... Tut...._

_Ckrek._

"_Halo? Sakura ada apa?"_

Sakura menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari. "Karin, gomennasai...."

Suara diseberang telepon terdengar sedikit terkejut. _"Lho? Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa minta maaf? Kan malah bagus karena kau mau i—"_

"Karena itu. Maafkan aku. Aku.... tidak jadi ikut denganmu."

Suara diseberang terdengar panik. _"Lho? Sakura kenapa?"_

Sakura mendesah. "Maaf.... tapi aku tidak bisa."

_Tit._

Sakura langsung mematikan ponsel, mengeluarkan SIM _card_ dan langsung mematahkannya.

Diletakkannya ponsel yang telah mati di samping bantalnya, lalu gadis bermata _emerald _itu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

—**O.o—**

Pagi itu, Sakura terburu-buru mandi dan sarapan. Lalu tanpa pamit lagi dia langsung keluar rumah, menyetop taksi dan menyuruh supir taksi itu ngebut.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

RS Konoha.

—**O.o—**

"Stop pak!"

_Cit.... _Taksi pun berhenti persis di depan RS Konoha. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran yen dan menyerahkannya pada si supir taksi.

"Nih pak, kembaliannya silahkan ambil!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura langsung turun dan membanting pintu taksi. Lalu dia segera berlari ke deretan ruang pavilliun rumah sakit.

"23.... 23....." gumam Sakura. Setelah ketemu, Sakura langsung menjeblak pintu rumah sakit itu.

Persis seperti yang dibicarakan di telpon tadi. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, Sakura mendapat telepon dari Mikoto kalau Sasuke sudah siuman (tentu saja dari telepon rumah) Sasuke memang sudah siuman, hanya saja masih sangat lemah. Sasuke yang melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink _yang terengah-engah, tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura..."

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dan memeluknya erat. "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke.... Aku... aku memilihmu...." kata Sakura putus-putus menahan tangis. Sasuke terkejut sesaat namun balas memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sakura, arigatou." kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura menangis dan air matanya membasahi baju rumah sakit Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ta-tapi... apa kau menerimaku yang mantan yuri ini sebagai kekasihmu..... 'lagi'?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasuke tersenyum lemah namun _cool_. Kemudian menjawab pelan tapi pasti dengan bahasa inggris.

"Of course I do. I had to tell you that I love you, whatever you are."

**OWARI**

**(1) **Soundtrack 'Gakuen Alice' ending, by Kana Ueda. Jujur aja aku nggak ngerti arti lagu dari awal sampai akhir apaan, Cuma lagunya enak.... mendayu-dayu gitu.

—**O.o—**

*muntah waktu ngetik adegan SakuKarin*

Bagaimana nasib Karin selanjutnya? Silahkan kalian ciptakan sendiri! Kan 'Unleash Your Imagination' *ditendang, bilang aja males*

Makasih ya buat semuanya... yang udah ngritik maupun muji....

**Oh ya, special arigatou buat**** yang login, makasih-makasih:**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**

**badboy sheva18**

**Clifford D. Lewis**

**Zabie-chan**

**kakkoii-chan**

**Pink to blue**

**Aika Uchiha**

**Furukara Kyu**

**Gina Chan Qrey**

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

**HakAr4 s1N**

**Genseki Ryota**

**Little Kaminari**

**Lawra-chan**

**shirayuki haruna**

**Frente NekoChan**

**M4yura**

**TensaisBaka**

**Takuya Uzuki-san**

**Nana YazuChi**

**Angel's Hawkeye**

**Perut-saia-Bundar**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

**hanaruki**

**Oh ya, sama buat yang nggak login, makasih ya....... Walau ngga login tetep review nih! Jadi tersanjung:**

**Trailer****:**

**Kaoru ajah**

**Dilia males log in**

**Miaow!**

**Chapter 2:**

**HaruHi KaoRu males login**

**Chapter 3:**

**Cake_Kaminari-males_login**

**Xoxo**** (ayo dong bikin acc! ^^)**

**G and K**

**Chapter 4:**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter 5:**

**Xoxo**

Dan para readers and numpang lewaters (?) lainnya.........

Oh iya, nantikan fic terbaru Hyuu ya! Judulnya **I Love You, Whatever You Are's Side Story: Our Lovely Story **isinya cerita-cerita cinta tentang **NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen **dan tentu saja main pairing kita: **SasuSaku** menggunakan latar setting yang ada di 'I Love You, Whatever You Are'. SaiIno yang nggak ada, karena image Ino udah terlalu ancur disini. Maaf ya..... Lagian Sai punyaku kok!

Ino: *ngelempar Hyuu pakai sepatu high heels –bused dah-* "Image gw ancur?! Kurang ajar! Lagian ngaku-ngaku aja lo! Sai itu PUNYA GW!"

Hyuu: "PUNYA GW lagi..... Pacarku yang SAH! Lagian lempar pakai sepatu high heels.... tak bilangin Sai lho!"

Ino: *njitak Hyuu* "Terus, fic lo tentang gw jadi peri kapan lo selesaiin? Kata lo mau chapter terakhir??? SasuSaku aja, lo lanjutin!"

Hyuu: "Fic yang mana yah?" O.o

Ino: *njitak Hyuu lagi* "Hadoh...... yang **'The Fairy of Love'**! Gimana seh?"

Hyuu: *cengok* "Waaa!!!! Belum selesai!" *panik*

Ino: "Gimana sih?"

Hyuu: "Iya nih.... readers, maafin Hyuu ya, fic yang itu lagi **vakum ide**. Gomennasai..... entar kalau idenya balik Hyuu lanjutin deh...."

*lari-lari di kejer Ino, tambah lari-lari di kejer readers FFN sekampung (?)*

RIPYU YA!

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**


End file.
